Chiisai Tenshi Hl
by Azuru99
Summary: This is the version of Chiisai Tenshi with Harry paired with only one person for thoughs who can't stand harems. I'm too lazy to fix the chapters so they'll be exactly the same except when I start adding the mates. Notes and polls and all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor:**

I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am just writing for fun. None of the characters from either verse belongs to me. However there may be original characters that I have made up. They do belong to me. As well as the plot for this story. I hope you injoy it.

**Warnings:**

This story contains slash, male pregnancy, violance, creature Harry self-betaed and possibley more. I will write warnings as they come up.

**Note to Other fic readers:**

For thoughs of you reading Hope's Tale I'm sorry this is not an update for that. I have no excuse for no writing except for an inner conflict. When I first started reading fanfiction I promised myself I would always complete a story. But then I got depressed with Hope's Tale and I debated on abandoning it and letting someone else adopt it if they really liked it. I have recently decided to finish it, in fact its been done nearly this intire time. But, I lost a transissional piece to my next chapter so I'll need to rewrite that. Then I debated on changing what I had and possiblely lengthening the story. But to be honest I just want to get it over with. So when I drudge up enough will power I'll write up the last bit and post the remaining chapters. Until then I hope you enjoy my new story.

**Note for help:**

I have most of this planned out, but I'm debating on a few things and I would love to hear where you would like to see this go. First a question about Harry's mates.

How many mates do you think Harry should have?

one mate (If this is the case I already have the mate planned and will not ask for opinions.)

B. Four mates (Two mates from each verse. You will be able to vote on three of them.)

C. Ten mates (five from each verse. Votes for nine of them)

Forgive any butchering to the title. I don't know any Japanese and I got this off google. It's supposed to mean little angel.

**One:**

**The Birth of Something Precious**

It was one of her many random insistants. Like when they were getting married and she insisted they use petunia petals instead of the traditional rose petals. And although her sister did not appreciate the gesture she refused to allow her words to ruin her wedding day. It was one of the many things he loved so much about her; her stubborn streak that had him chasing after her for seven years before she agreed to give him a chance.

This did not stop him thinking she was being over protective of their unborn Child though. Of course he never voiced such thoughts anywhere within a two thousand mile circumference and then he whispered so lowly that it was debateable that the person he was speaking to even heard. He liked his bits and pieces right where they were thank you very much.

But she refused to go to the hospital, wanting to have her child at home. Which he didn't really mind. She had demanded odder things over her pregnancy. He remembered she had insisted on flying when she was six months along. And not on a broom; she had gotten a harness from some muggle extreme sport store and had hooked it up to his broom, ordering him to fly. And for a woman who mistrusted a broom this was world shattering.

No. He had quite liked the thought of her having their child in their home. And was even more delighted to learn Lily wanted their old school nurse Poppy Pomfrey to be the mediwitch overseeing the pregnancy.

No that wasn't the problem. The problem was her over reacting and insisting Poppy give a magical oath to never intentionally harm the unborn baby before allowing Poppy anywhere near the baby.

Still, Lily had insisted and Poppy had complied with much grace. More than James would have done in her shoes. A magical oath was not something to do lightly and he had though his beautiful wife would have known.

This incident and the flying one weren't the only odd behavior during the pregnancy though. Lily had acted strangely protective of their child over the duration of her pregnancy. Flying venture set aside. She refused to have Wormtail anywhere around her. In fact, any single males she viewed with high distrust.

When he had asked her about her actions she had shrugged helplessly.

"They make the baby feel threatened." She said.

"You know what the baby's feeling?" he had asked intrigued. He didn't know mothers could feel the emotions of their children.

"Yes and no. The baby moves away from them and I get a sense of unease. And I know the unease isn't from me."

Now Lily lay in their bed. James, Sirius, and Remus having just been let into the room by Poppy. They approached the tired, sweaty woman cauciously. Remembering the creative and painful curses and threats she had shouted at James through the closed door. But their wariness fled them as they found her holding a tiny baby boy. She stared down at him with the most reverent of looks, and all three men could see why. He was a truly beautiful little creation.

"Aw. He's so cute." Sirius cooed. He brushed a finger along the newborn baby's face.

"Glad you like him. Lily and I want you two to be his godfathers." James said without taking his eyes from the bundle in his wife's arms.

Remus turned away from the baby. "Us?" he asked.

"Of course. Your like brothers to me. But if you don't want to-" James trailed off.

"We'll be his godfathers. Right Remy?" Sirius said quickly, throwing an arm around the other man.

"Of course. We'd be honored to." Remus said nodding infatically.

They had just pledged themselves and the magic of said pledges had just settled when Lily gasped.

"James. Look."

The three men rushed to her side to see what was wrong. Poppy had dimmed the lights earlier for mother and son. In the dim light of the room Lily and James's son was unmistakablely glowing. Not the usual glow of happiness a person gets, but actually to Merlin goodness glowing. Soft light was emitting from the boy's very skin.

"What?" gasped James.

"What's wrong with him?"

Poppy stepped forward and checked the baby boy over. She cast diagnostic spells, also wondering what on earth was happening. In all her years of being a mediwitch she had never seen something like this happen.

"There is nothing wrong with him. The diagnostic spells say he is perfectly healthy."

"Then why is he glowing?" Sirius demanded.

Poppy pulled the blankets away to check for anything manually but instead she found markings on the baby's torso. Gently she lifted the baby from the blankets to get a closer look but was stopped by a single gasp from Lily.

"H-he has images of wings on his back." She stammered in shock.

Turning the baby over the other four occupants of the room stared at the images. They looked like tattoos that covered the child's entire back. But they hadn't been there before and the child showed no signs of discomfort.

As they stared in shock the glow faded and markings and wings vanished from sight. Poppy cast a few more diagnostic spells. But as before there was nothing wrong.

It was Sirius surprisingly that came up with an answer.

"There are legends passed down pureblood lord to pureblood heir." He began.

"one such legend tells of a creature with wings and markings just like that. The true name has been forgotten. They are just called submissives or bearers now." He couldn't help snorting at the creativity of said wizards.

"They are the only species who are completely submissive. There are no dominants at all; instead they mate with other creatures. Humans, lycans, vampires, goblins, anything really that can prove themselves worthy of being dominant. Their young tends to take on after the dominant but with a significant power boost. Many wizards will kill to possess such a prize."

"If the young takes on after the dominant partner then how are they not extinct?" Lily asked taking the baby back gently from Poppy.

"The same reason they are so rare. The young take on after the dominant partner true, but they still have the creatures blood. After generations, wich seems to be random, a child will be born with the creature blood dominant."

Lily could not help but think about the scientific method of DNA. About the dominant and recessive genes in a child's biology. The creature's DNA was as submissive as they themselves. Their creature gene would be recessive until such a time as a child born with it dominant. But there was no sure proof way to predict such things. Her son just happened to be born with the creature gene dominant.

Then Sirius's words sunk in.

"You said people would kill to possess such a prize. What does that mean? It's not like they would rape him?" she asked becoming more and more anxious the longer she thought about it.

Sudden fear coursed through her entire being and she clutched her baby to her breast. She eyed the three males in the room warily.

"Unfortunately that could very well be the case. Most wizards see this particular creature as nothing more than a breeder."

"I'm not letting anyone hurt my baby." She snarled struggling to sit up.

James reached out to comfort her but she shied away from him.

"Don't come near him." She snarled like a rabid animal being cornered.

"Lils. I won't hurt him. He's my son too remember? I love him just as much as you and don't want him hurt either." James soothed.

"None of us will. I'm happly mated with Rems. And besides he's are sweet little godson." Sirius said with a smile.

"We took an oath to protect him." He added more seriously.

"Sorry. It's just. I want him to be happy with his future mate. I don't want anyone to force him into anything. He's going to have a hard enough time if we're going to hide this." She said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's all right Lily. We wouldn't hold being a mother against you. It's what you are. And besides. We know how you feel." Remus comforted.

"Besides. It's only the wizards that see this creature as just a breeder. Other creatures as a whole respects them and would do anything to protect them. Not that they don't wish to mate with them. Just they see the creature behind the breeding. They wouldn't force him." Sirius explained.

"Probably because of how the wizards treat them." James put in.

Lily sighed in relief. She settled back into bed, relaxing now that she knew the three men weren't threats to her son. Poppy brought over some potions to help her recover after the birthing. She also carried parchment and quill.

"What is his name to be?" she asked business-like once more.

"Hariel Jamison Potter." Lily said firmly before biting her lip nervously.

"Would you be his healer Poppy?" she asked.

"I don't want anyone to find out for as long as possible. And I trust you most."

Poppy looked up from the parchment she had been writing on. Her business face shattered once more as she looked upon Lily with a smile of joy.

"I would be delighted too. Someone needs to keep an eye on him. Especially if he takes on after his father."

"Oi!" James cried indignantley while the others laughed at his expense.

Lily lay back with a tired smile. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Her baby held protectively in her arms. She would do anything in her power to protect the child from the life Sirius had painted. She refused to allow him to be a sex slave. He would love his mate. She would willingly give her life so her son could have such a future.

**End Notes:**

I will not update until I get at least three votes for the question at the top. I don't mean to be cruel, but I have a question for the next chapter and the question depends on the vote for this chapter. So please review and vote so I can update.

I also have a challenge for an author willing to take it. It's a Harry Potter Gundam Wing challenge but I am not confident enough in my abilities to do it justice. If you are interested please pm me and I'll send you the details to the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two;**

**Attack and Flight**

**Disclaimor:**

I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am just writing for fun. None of the characters from either verse belongs to me. However there will be original characters that I have made up. As such they do belong to me. As well as the plot for this Story. I hope you enjoy it.

**Note:**

I meant to have this posted last weekend. But my family decided to try to get me into football. Needless to say I believe their attempts have stopped for now as our team lost. They also lost this weekend too, but that's neither here nor there. The good news is that I have written another chapter. I just need to type it up from my notetaker. I didn't get around to posting during the week as some family issues popped up. I also spent quite a few days helping babysit, cough-corrupt-cough my baby nephew. I hope you enjoy my next installment.

**Poll Announcement:**

Okay so it's a close one. Sooooo I've decided to make a compromise. As there are some of you who would like to see ten mates I will do that for this story. **However,** for those who absolutely cannot stand harems I have posted another story called Chiisai Tenshi Hl wich will only have the original paring I chose. That does **Not **mean this story will be about sex. This story is about finding his mates and changing the magical world. There may be kissing scenes and implied sex, but I have no plans on anything to graphic. On that note…

**Warnings:**

If you haven't gotten the memo last chapter this world is completely at my mercy. There will be people who are alive who shouldn't be and alliances that shouldn't be. If you have a problem then you can leave, I'm not forcing you to read this. That goes for the fact this story contains slash, male pregnancy, violence, creature Harry, and perhaps torture. This story is also self-betaed and there is probably mor later. I will write warnings as they come up.

**Chapter Poll;**

As you have decided Harry is to have a dominant mate here is my next question. Who should be in this harem. You each get nine votes at once. I also reserve the right to make changes, however I will try to keep to your votes. I will not write Harry with the following either because I don't like the pairings, they are paired with another already, or I have other plans.

Remus, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore, any male Weasley, Draco, Treis, Melardo, Amos Diggory, Rodolphus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Ernie Mcmellan, Zacharias Smith, Neville Longbottom (I may be persuaded to change my mind about Neville)

Please remember characters may be different from cannon. Also there is an noncannon character that may be included as Harry's mate if you so choose. He is the dementor prince.

Narcissa sneered at all those she passed on her way to Gringots. Most parted quickly for her, one of the few perks of being married to the Malfoy's. She loved the respect and money she received as lady Malfoy. It was one of her sparse consolations for being forced to marry that imbecile that just happened to be lord Malfoy.

She entered the bank and spotted the Potters in line. That mudblood upstart held a small child in her arms. The sight bringing up memories of her own delightful son. Comparing the two she admitted the Potter's child was not bad looking. But of corse Draky was much better looking. Besides, his blood was not tainted by such filth as this child's. She only wished she could give Draky a brother or sister. But that oaf of a husband of of hers ruined any chances of that ever happening. The healers said it had been her refusal to go bed rest, but she knew better. They only said so to stoke that oaf's ego, he didn't even care that she nearly lost his heir because of his stupidity.

Waiting impatiently to get to the counter she saw the Potters reach the head of their own line. She took particular note of this as the goblin bowed to the family. Goblins never bowed to any wizard. Narcissa frowned and watched the family more closely. What made them special? Yes they were wealthy, but not quite as wealthy as the Malfoys. So what could have made the goblin bow?

The mudblood set her brat on the ground and held his hand. The boy toddled curiously towards Narcissa's line, but his filth of a mother's hand kept him close. The Potter lord turned and wrapped an arm around the mudblood's waist. Narcissa sneered in disgust, she never understood why a man from such a respectful family had to taint his blood. However, before she could dwell to deeply upon the matter she was quickly distracted as another gobblin approached the family. He too bowed, but from this knew angle Narcissa could see that he definitely bowed to the child and not the parents.

The family followed the gobblin; and as they passed her Narcissa heard the goblin speak.

"It is always a pleasure lord Potter, lady Potter, Little Nestling."

Narcissa stood still after they had passed. It was only due to her magnificent upbringing that caused her to move up when it was finally her turn. She tucked what had just happened away to think about later. There was only one creature that the goblins called Nestlings.

As she followed her own guide she couldn't help smiling. Draky deserved the best. And who else would have a submissive? No one that's who. All she had to do was take the child away from his unworthy family and raise him to be the perfect submissive for her perfect son. But of course she couldn't let her drated husband find out. He would never understand the magnitude of this opportunity.

After she took out some money she turned her mind firmly to shopping. She had time to plan for her new acquisition. But right now there was the new line of formal robes she absolutely must have and Draky had been asking for that kiddie quidditch field. She just knew lady Zabini would just die of embarrassment when she saw how much better Narcissa looked at the Zabini summer ball. And Draky was a good boy, she would give him absolutely anything. Besides, it was only his right to have the best of everything.

Three months she spent her days plotting to retrieve her sons new plaything. She took note of the Potter's movements, and the wards upon their house. It was made easier with the aid of the sniveling Pettigrew. All it took was a promise of one night together. One promise she fully intended not to keep. Still, it was he who helped her get though the wards that Novemeber night. It was only the family. Pettigrew had lured the other two off with a romantic trip to France. She had chosen this night, wishing to give Draky an early Yule gift.

Lifting her wand she blasted the door in. She couldn't help sneering as lord Potter bore down upon her.

"Malfoy. Shat do you think you are doing coming here uninvited?!" he shouted. It irked her that he hadn't called her the lady that she was.

"I am her for the little submissive."

"Who let you through the wards? And what are you talking about? What submissive?" he snapped. She caught a flash of fear in his eyes, but he hid it well.

"Pettigrew let me in. It was pathetically easy to convince him to help me. As for your other questions. Why, that little submissive brat of yours. I intend to give him to Draco as an early Yule gift. He would love it don't you think?"

"He's a he, not an it. And you can't have him." Lord Potter snarled.

"I don't know what you mean by coming in her thinking you can kidnap my-"

"Oh do shut up." Narcissa snapped loosing her patience. She sent a blasting hex at the lord.

Potter avoided the spell and lifted his own sent a bodybind but she easily avoided it. They exchanged a flurry of spells, Narcissas's spells growing darker and darker. Loosing wat little patience she had after Potter managed to hit her with a cutting hex; Narcissa sent a pink spell at her opponent. He wasn't fast enough and the spell hit him in the chest. With a sickening sound the man fell, his chest caved in. Crushed by Narcissa's spell.

Disdainfully she stepped over the lord's body and climbed the stairs where the mudblood and Draky's new toy had disappeared. She sneered at the quaint little house. All the money the Potter's had and this is where they choose to live? She knew mudbloods were a bad influence.

Blasting open the nursery door she found the mudblood holing the little submissive.A bag hung from her should, and she was just shoving a last nappy into it. At Narcissa's entrance the filth shifted so she stood between Narcissa and the submissive. Her wand pointed at Narcissa. The blond woman sneered.

"hand it over mudblood." She ordered.

"I have nothing of yours. Leave." The other snarled back. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She knew that if Narcissa was up here then something happened to heart ached at the thought.

"Hand over the submissive you disgusting little whore." Narcissa shrieked throwing all decorum ou the proverbial window.

The two women stared each other down. Neither giving a quarter. Lily holding her precious son in her arms. She refuse gto give him to this, this harpy. She claimed Lily was disgusting, but she was planning to steal a child and treat him as a toy for her own son. It was barbaric. It was just like Sirius had warned her.

Oh, Sirius, Remus. Why did you have to leave right now? She thought sending a stunner at Narcissa. Oh, James, what happened to you?

Before the duel could pick up much futher someone else intervened.

"Narcissa. What do you think you are doing here?" a smooth voice demanded capturing both womens attention. Lucius Malfoy stepped into the doorway, his eyebrows raised at the sight of his wife. Lily tensed, expecting both to come after her baby.

Narcissa snarled angrily.

"What are you ding here? Your supposed to be in the Ministry."

"Well. I would think being raised a Slytherin you would not leave evidence of your plots laying around where anyone could find it. I returned home and found the notes on your newest mission. I came to stop you."

Lily blinked. So lord Malfoy was helping her? But Why? Did he expect to get Hariel in exchange for his help? She wouldn't do it. She had promised that only he would decide his own mates.

"Your stopping me? Don't you see what kind of an opportunity this is for Draco?"

"Draco is spoiled enough as it is. I came to stop you. However after seeing what you have done I shall be filing for devorce. What is left of your dowery shall be transferred to a new vault."

"You can't devorce me. If you do I'll fight you for my son. You're a despicable father. A horrid husband. If you think you'll get custody of him you will have another think coming."

"I suggest you return to the manor. Now." Lucius said, his voice brooking no argument.

"Not without Draky's new toy." She shrilled.

A flare of rage course through Lily.

"You think your such a snake. Well. Allow me to grant your wish you disgusting cow!" she shrilled. Narcissa turned, but could not avoid the spell Lily sent at her. Where she had been standing a moment a go was a garden snake.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Very impressive lady Potter. I know it will not matter to you, but I am sorry for your loss."

"It was not you lord Malfoy. I cannot in good grace hold anything against you." She replied her heart sinking as she knew now her husband was dead.

"As it was my family who attacked yours I must repay you somehow.I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy hereby pledge my life to protect one Hariel Jamison Potter. May my magic punish me if I betray the Potter family here on out. So mote it be."

"You did not need to do that." Lily said quietly.

"I am aware. This shall be my attempt to beg for your forgiveness. You should go, it is not safe for you or your son. I can give you a week."

Lily bowed her head.

"Thank you lord Malfoy." She whispered. She flicked her wand a few times. In a few minutes everything was packed into the satchel over her shoulder.

Within the week a letter had been sent to Remus and Sirius. James was barried in his family plot. And Lily was on the next shuttle to space. She knew no wizard would look into the colonies for them. She had left a trail she knew only Severus could follow that lead to a po-box. Within the box was the number of the cell phone she had gotten and everything she thought he ought to know.

**Note:**

This chapter was originally longer but I wanted to get this posted. Forgive the mistakes, I'm tired and just want to go get something to eat and sleep. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer;**

I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. It would be awesome, but alas my dreams shall remain unfulfilled.

Sorry it took so long with the update. I have it in note form, but when I typed it up my laptop fried. Then our house computer is on the frits. It's still not working very well, but I've decided to risk it and give you a chapter.

**Question;**

I have an idea on pairings but if you have any more suggestions I won't turn away reviews. However there isn't a poll. Now for the question. It's important you review as I can't go on much longer until I figure it out.

What should I do with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley?

A. Bill and Charlie side with the rest of their family and the twins are neutral. (This means Bill and Charlie are antagonists and the twins have very little screen time)

B. All for of them are neutral (they all fade from the story)

C. Bill and Charlie are neutral and the twins side with Hariel (Bill and Charlie fade and the twins have quite a bit of screen time probably)

D. all four side with Hariel

**Chapter Three,**

**Early Church Life and Street Rats**

Stepping off the shuttle she scanned her surroundings. She knew L2 was one of the poorer colonies, but her heart clenched at the sight of the children dressed in rags and pleading with their eyes. She clutched her baby to her and made her way towards her destination.

Father Maxwell smiled at the young woman. Happy to see her once again.

"Lily Evans. It's been quite a while since we've last seen each other."

"Father. It's actually Potter now." Lily replied hugging the man. Careful she didn't squish her precious burden.

"Ah. So the baby's yours?"

The priest took a closer look at the infant before smiling.

"He has your eyes. Such a lovely child."

"This is Hariel. I heard you came here to offer as much help as you could to the unfortunate. I was hoping I could help for a time."

"Your husband?" Father Maxwell asked gently. Tears weld in Lily's eyes.

"He was murdered protecting Hariel and I. We. My husband's family has properties, but I'm afraid his murderer would know of them and would find a way to come after us again. I fear they won't give up on kidnapping my baby anytime soon. I. I won't let anything happen to him."

"You were always a good child. You and your son can stay for as long as you need."

"Thank you Father Maxwell." Lily whispered rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"It means so much."

The priest smiled at the young woman and led the way into the church.

"This is Sister Helen, she and I are in charge of the church. Sister, this is Lily Potter. She and her family attended my church back in England." The women smiled at each other. As the priest showed her around and they settled in Lily found a confidant in Sister Helen. She could only hope she and her son could have a little peace after all the tragedy.

Seven year old Duo grinned at the four year old. The two boys had been friends since the younger had toddled to him while he had been trying to find the meds for his gang. The boy had been wearing a backpack and was holding the medicine Duo so wanted in his hands.

"yOu look loost. You need soomthin? FaTer Maxwell says ta give medicine ta anyone need it. You need it?" the toddler asked. Duo saw a woman keeping a close eye on them, but she kept back to Duo's relief.

"Yah. Ma gang's all sick. Ya give me the meds?" he asked; still weary of the woman.

The child tilted his head.

"Many?" he asked.

"Lots." Duo agreed with a smile and a nod. The child looked at the woman. But then he shrugged.

"Kay." He said. He slipped the bag off his shoulder and handed it over to Duo.

"Need more, FaTer Maxwell says come ask at Maxwell church. We help." He nodded before toddling off. Duo watched him go as the woman swept him up and carried him away.

It had been because of the kid Solo survived the sickness. They had warily gone to the church only to be welcomed with open arms. Although it had taken a lot of effort on both sides for them all to settle in. Little Hariel, the boy who had given him the meds, was always with Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, or the pretty woman Father Maxwell and Sister Helen called Lilly-child and Hariel called mama. He had defended Duo's hair from Sister Helen though and that had warmed the street rats guarded heart.

"Like it like that." He had said staring up at the woman with pleading emerald eyes.

"It's. I like it like that Hariel." She said firmly.

"Tat's wot ah said SisTer." He nodded.

Duo grinned at the put upon expression the woman held.

"If you say it properly I'll not cut it." She said firmly. Duo's grin fell and he opened his mouth but Hariel grimaced and spoke before the older boy could.

"I like it like that." He said clearly.

The woman smiled and ushered a gaping Duo off to the bath.

"Was that really so bad?" she called over her shoulder. Her only response was a grimace from Hariel and the pattering of feet as he went off to find someone else.

It was due to this and due to the fact that the child was so carefree that Duo was drawn to him. And so were some of the other kids as well. Many had been adopted, but unlike the others he and Solo made it difficult for their families and would always end up back at the church. The young woman that was Hariel's mother finally sat them down after the third time they were brought back.

"These families are offering you a chance at a brand new life. Why do you insist upon returning to the church time after time?" she asked gently yet firmly.

"We gotta keep Hari Company." Duo said with a grin. He had started calling Hariel Hari soon after moving into the church. The boy didn't mind and would often give Duo blinding smiles when he said the name.

"You could still keep in contact with him with your new families. You know that right?" she asked gently.

"We like it here." Solo said, Duo nodding his agreement. Neither wanting to bring up the fact they wouldn't leave the rest of the gang behind.

The woman sighed.

"There is only so much we can offer you here. If you go to families then you could find ways to help other children who have been abandoned or abused...

Later that night while lying in bed Duo couldn't stop thinking about what she had said.

"You really think we can help others Solo?"

"Sure. You know Miss Lily doesn't lie." Solo said. The children loved the red haired woman. She was everything Duo imagined a mother would be. She treated them equally even though only Hariel was her child.

"I know you could Solo. You helped me and the rest of the gang. But what could I do? Duo asked.

"Lots of things. You could be like Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, and Miss Lily. I'm sure there are a lot of other things, but you need to ask the grown-ups."

"Miss Lily said we could keep in touch if we left the church. Maybe one of us could leave and the other could stay and look after those who haven't been adopted yet."

"You go. I'll stay." Solo said.

"You should go. Your better at helping and you'll be closer to getting a job and helping others."

Before they could fall into an argument after Solo once again pointed out Duo should go Duo thought of something.

"Why not whoever is chosen next goes and whoever isn't stays and looks after here?" he said.

"All right. But we can't make them not want us. It must be fair." Sitting up they clasped their hands in a solemn agreement.

The next morning Duo felt a tiny hand pat his cheek. He groaned and rolled away only to hear a giggle.

"Ya back." A light child's voice chirped into his ear. He jumped and shot bolt upright only to find Hari sitting besides him with a grin plastered upon his face.

"Duo. Why ya soo jumpy? Last family bad? Ya came back and tha looked nice. Was it wrong?"

"They were nice but I missed my little buddy and the church." Duo said.

"Though I didn't miss being wakened by my little buddy. Why don't you get Solo up?"

"Solo's up an eatin breakast." The child said. He hopped off the bed and grabbed Duo's hand.

"Common. Wanna eat. Zere's blueberrieeez."

Lily sighed as she watched her just turned five year old son play with Duo. Solo had been adopted three months after he'd come back to the church that third time. He seemed to have settled down well, although he came to church and to visit the children and Hariel often. She was just glad he had seemed to take her advice to heart. Unlike that little rascal Duo. Still, she couldn't help but to smile at the mischievous child. It was a bittersweet smile as he reminded her of James so much.

She sighed again. She really didn't want to do what she had too. But Severus had contacted her. Lucius had told his friend about that night almost four years ago after an oath was made. He had pledged to help her. Lily needed some way to hide the traits she knew would be showing soon. Thanks to the help of Lucius Malfoy she had gathered all the information wizards had on her son's creature blood. She knew the markings would return on his eighth birthday. She also learned the wings would come back as well. But they wouldn't just be images. They would be actual wings.

The idea fascinated her scholarly mind. But the fact her son was in grievous danger sobered her. She needed to hide the attributes. Severus had offered to aid her; they needed to return for Hariel's safety.

The small child looked up at his mother as she tucked him in that night. His brow furrowed.

"Ya all righ Mama."

: It's are you all right? I'm fine. You might not like what I'm about to say."

"Who's up?" he asked. Lily grimaced, knowing he could speak perfectly well, but he refused too. She hoped his slang phase would pass quickly.

"I'm afraid it's time we return to Earth." She said quietly. Running her fingers through his hair.

"Earth. Cool. Duo's never been and ah can't member. FaTer Maxwell and SisTer Helen going? Can Solo come visit?"

"No. I'm afraid not. It will only be you and I."

"Bu-bu-"the child protested.

"Your uncles Reus and Sirius have been missing you. Come on. You haven't seen them for ever. Please don't make the trip hard." She said cupping his cheeks.

"Bu wot bout Duo?"

"I'm sorry baby. But you know it'll be unfair for him to come with us. It would be unfair to Solo as well. You'll be separating them."

"Bu your seprating us." Hariel protested.

Lily sighed and buried her face in her hands. She knew it would be difficult.

"You know if I could I'd have us stay for you. But the longer we stay the more danger Duo will be in. The bad lady that took your father from us is still out there. She'll stop at nothing to separate you from everyone you love. Maybe in a few years you'll see him. Besides, you can call him on the vidphone. I know it's not the same, and I'm really sorry for it."

He wasn't happy, but after a few more minutes he nodded reluctantly. She kissed his forehead, both cheeks, and his nose.

"I love you baby. Never doubt that." She whispered before leaving him to sleep.

She went to check up on Duo to find him still awake.

"Miss Lily." He greeted with a grin.

"Duo." She returned, smiling. She took a seat beside him. Knowing she had to tell him.

"Everythin alrigh?" he asked.

"Hariel and I are leaving tomorrow night. I don't know when we'll be back. I'm sorry Duo, I had hoped by this time you would have settled with your own family."

She saw Duo's face close off.

"Does Hari know?"

"I just told him. He isn't happy either. I wish there was another way."

"Can't you stay?" he asked.

"No. Remember I told you Hariel's father was killed by a bad woman?"

"Yup. You said she was after Hari. But you never said why."

"Hariel is very special. If some people found out how special he is he would be taken away forever. He would be a prisoner. I'm trying to hide how special he is. I need help from a friend, but he's back on Earth and can't come here without catching the attention of bad people."

"You'll come back when you've hid how special he is?" Duo asked. He wasn't sure he was happy Miss Lily wanted to hide anything about his friend.

"We will try." Lily promised softly. Her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Hariel clung to Duo almost desperately. He buried his face into the older boy's shoulder. He didn't want to leave his best friend. Wanting to stay and play forever, but his mama would have none of it.

Hariel had said his goodbyes to Solo at the church. Although that had been a tear filled meeting it was not as bad as right now. Solo had been friendly towards the younger boy, he may have looked up to Hariel's mama, but the truth was the only real connection between them was Duo. There was too much of an age difference. Solo was too jaded by his life on the streets. Still, they were close. Perhaps sibling relations. But the fact remained Hariel was closer to Duo and had clung to him the entire trip.

He fought to control his tears. He didn't want Duo to think him a crybaby. Or at least a bigger one then he was proving to be.

"Can I touch your hair?" he asked quietly; his face still pressed into Duo's neck. It had been his dearest dream to touch Duo's hair ever since they had met. But he had always been too afraid to ask.

Duo didn't miss the fact Hari's slang had disappeared. In fact the younger boy had been speaking properly all day.

"Sure." The older boy agreed after thinking the matter through. He didn't like people touching his hair, afraid they would try to cut it like Sister Helen. But Hari had protected it. He had respected Duo's wishes not to touch although he clearly wanted too. He had spoken properly to save it. And besides, he didn't know when he would see his little buddy again. If he would see his little buddy again.

He held still as Hari reached up and ran gentle fingers through his hair. At first fighting the instinctual reaction to pull away. And then he fought the urge to lean into the caress. Hari was gentle, his fingers light and soothing. He wrapped the braid sister Helen had taught him to do around his hand. Then he let it go and ran the thick braid through his hand.

"Thank you Duo." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around Duo once again.

"I'll miss ya little buddy." Duo said squeezing him.

"Miss you too. Always is my best friend." Hariel spoke so low Duo could have probably imagined it. Except deep down he knew he hadn't.

Before he could say anything Hari and Miss Lily's shuttle began loading. The small boy squeezed once more before taking his mother's hand and followed her aboard the shuttle. The two boys waved once more to each other before Hari disappeared into the shuttle.

Father Maxwell stepped forward and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Perhaps one day your paths will cross." He said.

"Do ya think so?" Duo asked.

"You can never tell what life will throw at oneself. It is not for the human minds to perceive."

Duo forced his trademark smile. Miss Lily may have seen him mask free, but that was only once. Besides he was determined no one else would. Except Hari and Solo. Both had the privilege to see him at his most vulnerable.

Following Father Maxwell he hoped one day he would see Hari again. He may not know what miss Lily meant by special for those bad people. But he saw Hari was special in his own way. The boy loved helping people to help them. He never expected anything in return for his aid. When he did get something he would blush and protest the gift. He drew people to him like a moth to flames. So maybe Duo didn't understand Miss Lily, but he did see that Hari was special. The best thing Duo could have done in his life was make friends with Hari.

**Author's Note:**

And there is the next chapter. I have the next one written in note form done, but I'm not sure how long it will take to post it. Please leave a review on which side you want Fred, George, Charlie and Bill on. Also, my decision for pairings is still up for debate, if you will leave a review, I don't feel like starting polls.

**Review answers:**

I want to thank all my reviewers, even if I don't message you personally here are all my replies.

Sousie; thank you for the vote I hope you are still enjoying the fic

Wingsong5555; thank you for your review and I hope you still think it's still worth a read

Seraphinus; thank you for your review and I hope I can hold up to your expectations

Silvermane1; thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you like it so far

Tempt Me More; I am sorry your vote hadn't won, I hope you will like the compremise I've come up with. I know how irritating it can be when a story seems interesting but you can't enjoy it as it goes against your area of comfort.

Angelkitty77; I hope you can like either Chiisai Tenshi or Chiisai Tenshi hl I am aiming to make this story focus on finding the mates but I don't plan on it being a story for the bedroom

Alaizabel Cray; thank you for the vote I hope you keep reading and enjoy

Lucyla; thank you for the vote and the review. As a tease I'll say this much, I had been planning to have all five pilots in the harum, but have thought differently. As thanks for your review and vote I will have three in the harum though and I have a pretty good idea on which three.

Kahome; I'm really sorry for having to tell you this. I have nothing against Harry/Draco pairings and those who read/write them. Except I personally believe there are far too many of such stories. As such I won't be pairing them off. Not just because for those previously stated reasons. In my story Narcissa spoils Draco. Even if they got divorced she would do anything to give Draco anything he wants. Also, if your told something belongs to you your entire life you start expecting it. Hariel would not submit to Draco. Draco is not a dominant inclined person, Harry wants dominants who can actually care for him, not spoiled children who's mother killed his father and plans for him to become a sex slave.

Prismaticmem; thank you for the review I hope I don't disappoint in either, although there won't be that much difference for a while yet

Lw117149; thank you for the review I hope you enjoy

Guest (3)

For the three guest reviews I've received, thank you. Ironically you all voted differently, I hope you can find a good read in either of the Chiisai Tenshi stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimor:**

I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be living in a three bedroom townhouse with five others. Even with a cutey like my nephew being one.

**Warnings:**

See first chapter. Also I just typed this up. There are most deffinitely grammar and spelling mistakes. And finally. Some very disturbing imageries. I've tried to not go into details but Fudge and Dumbledore got screen time. I wish I could obliviate myself sometimes when it comes to my imagination.

Chapter Four:

Return to Magical Britain

The shuttle ride was long and boring. Lily ended up having to entertain her son with stories and drawing. Hariel was an active child, it was one of the many things he and Duo had in common. It was also obvious that Duo was very protective of Hariel. Lily's intellectual mind couldn't help wondering if it was a side effect of Hariel's creature blood. Solo had been protective as well, although not to the same extreme as Duo. It was cute even if it terrified the mother.

The shuttle finally landed and they exited. Hariel clung to her hand, stumbleing as he tried to get acclimated with Earth's natural gravity. Lily making her way to the streets, guiding her son through the vertigo.

Once they reached the streets Lily pulled her son into an alley. She shifted their bags to one shoulder and pulled a chain from around her neck.

"Hold onto this Hariel. It's a portkey." she explained.

Although the child knew about the existance of magic he didn't know much about it. They never had much time to themselves at the church. And Lily was afraid of father Maxwell's reaction towards them if he found out. Hariel had slipped a couple times, but nothing that couldn't be attributed to childish imaginings.

With a tug behind their navels they were whisked away from the alley. They landed in the front room of a house. Harriel landed with an oomph on the floor before quickly pushing himself to his feet.

Once on his feet he took in the room. His eyes round with obvious fascination. The fact he had grown up in a church apparent at that moment causing Lily's heart to constrict painfully.

Hariel's attention snapped upon a pale man with shoulder length black hair the instant the man entered the room. Uneasily Hariel hid behind his mother's legs, peering shyly out at the man. The actions causing Lily's heart to constrict even more. It was due to her fear Hariel barely socialized. It was due to her her baby grew up in a church instead of a house.

"Severus." she greeted with a tiny smile. Fighting to hide the guilt she felt from her son.

"It's been so long. How have you been?"

"Lily." the man greeted. An eyebrow rose as his lips turned into a smirk Lily was all too familiar with. Severus was amused at her actions.

"This the child?"

"This is Hariel. Hariel. This is Severus. He's an old friend of mine from when we were kids." the woman introduced.

"Hello sir." Hariel whispered before ducking back behind Lily's legs. Lily gave her friend a nervous smile.

"Lord Malfoy told you everything?"

"He did. I was wary when he made me perform an oath, but after hearing everything I can understand why."

"I know you and James never got along. And I'm aware you always felt he was unworthy of me. But I need your help. Hariel's my baby, I can't let him go through that." she said vehimently, a tremor well hidden behind her bravado.

"I will do all I can. Come, I'll show you to your rooms."

Severus led them on a tour of the house. When they came to Hariel's room the child was nearly dead on his feet with exhaustion. Lily had him change for bed and tucked him in for the night.

"Sleep well Hariel." she whispered before kissing his forehead.

"Night mama." he mumbled before quickly succumbing to the tranquil bliss of his child dreams.

After putting her son to bed Lily joined Severus in the kitchen. She smiled greatfullly as her childhood friend set a cup of tea in front of her.

"How have you been?" he asked taking his own tea and sitting across from her.

"As well as can be expected."

They talked for a while about small topics before Severus met her gaze firmly.

"I never thought highly of your husband. But after what Lucius told me, I admit my respect for him grew." he said.

"How much did he tell you?"

"He told me he came home to find that woman gone and plans for the abduction of your son on one of their end tables. He followed her and confronted her. When you and your son left he devorced her. That _woman recieved custody of the boy, but lost half of her dowry. Unfortunately she managed to get the majority of the Wizengamot on her side and was never punished for the murder."

"They let her free?"

"They claim it is a trial basis. Until the fact of your sons blood is proven. If he is human she will be given a black cell in azkaban for ten years before the dementors kiss. If he is a submissive..." he trailed off, but he didn't need to continue.

"They believe it would be acceptable as he is not strictly human. James would be in the wrong for opposing her." Lily said quietly. Severus bowed his head briefely in agreement.

"Their are those who feel submissives are worth more than breeding purposes." he said slowly.

"How well are their intentions?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"they may treat him fairly, but you and I both know any single male will still be attempting to seduce him. He is only five. I don't want to watch over my shoulder somewhere we should be safe."

Severus's eyebrow rose even further up his brow.

"I trust you. Besides, you'll always see James in Hariel. You would never stoop so low as to get involved with James's spawn. Even if he's mine as well."

Severus's lips twitched.

"You know me too well." She set her empty tea cup in her saucer.

"Are you aware if there is any way to hide his attributes?"

"Attributes?" he asked raising an eyebrow once more.

"According to my research he will receive markings and wings between his seventh and twelfth birthday."

"I am unaware of any way to hide those attributes." he admitted after some thought.

"Perhaps we can find a way. If we could she would be imprisoned and he would be free to choose his mate."

"And if we fail?"

"I would give anything for my son to be able to choose the one he wwould spend his life with. Even my own life."

"Or ones." Severus said. At Lily's blank look he expounded.

"Submissives can have more than one mate."

"As long as he wants them." she stated firmly.

"perfoerably when he's older than twenty."

Hariel and Lily soon settled into life with Severus. During the day Hariel studied magical theories, potions, reading, and writing. They tried to teach him politics, but he didn't didn't understand it at all and they soon gave it up as a lost cause. They knew he could assign a proxy if things didn't work out.

Hariel and Lily also met up with Remus and Sirius once a month. They would inform Lily on things going on in the magical world that Severus was not prevy too. Sirius would spend those days playing with Hariel, often times shifting into Padfoot to do so.

Hariel would make sure to call Duo and Solo every Sunday to talk. Lily made sure he understood he could not tell them about the magical world.

In this fashion another year passed by them. Soon the first of Lily's and Severus's attempts to hide Hariel's attributes were complete.

She gently administered the potions to the child. Hariel obediently swallowed the potions, grimacing at the taste. Lily smiled appologitically kissing his forehead.

"Nigh, Mama." he slurred, his eyes falling shut.

Hariel arched back, his face contorted in agony. Lily knelt beside him, fighting back tears of her own.

"Almost done baby. Hold on." she mrmured, stroking his forehead with trembling fingers. She tried to be strong for him, but every night when he finally succumbed to the oblivion of unconsciousness she would cry herself to sleep.

She hated that it was she who was causing such pain. Some of the potions that they game him to try and hide his creature attributes caused him pain. But she knew the pain would be greater if he was forced to become a breeder.

Still, everytime he suffered such pain she would cry herself to sleep. Wishing she could find some other way to protect her son. Especially on his birthdays. They only had to keep going for another four years before she and Hariel could leave. Disappearing from the magical world until he found dominants strong enought to defent him.

Hariel hated how his life had turned. Ever since he was seven his mother and her friend gave him nasty tasting potions. The majority of said potions caused him pain. And although he understood his mother was trying to protect him he never understood the reasons. He was able to live with it at first. Living for the moments he would call Duo and Solo. But then he fell out of touch with them, and then he heard that the Maxwell church had been destroyed. He believed Duo had been amongst the dead and had fallen into a depression.

Severus spent most of his time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaching potions. He would floo home to help with Hariel's potions. It was due to this that the mother and son had the house mostly to themselves. She tried her best to keep his mind off of the masacre, often bringing him to see Remus and Sirius.

Amolia Diggory set the pot of tea forcefully on the tray and brought the tray to the sitting room table. She refused to look at the group gathered around her table. Afraid of how she would react. Hating what they were there to discuss. As if they had a right.

"Are you certain she speaks the truth?" Smith asked. The blond woman glared at him.

"I know for a fact that the bint has a submissive." she snapped.

"You understand the possiblity this could bring? As you are no longer married to Lord Malfoy you'll need all the leverage you can get for your family." Boot said.

"He will be Draco's." she snarled unatractively.

"You think so? You realize with us you would be rotting in Azkaban. Besides, your son is nothing withoug Lord Malfoy. I heard Lord Black disowned both of you. Your nothing." Smith retorted.

"There's enough of the boy to go around." Amos interveened.

"And why should we work with the harlot? She blabbed to everyone and their father's about the submissive. Now both the Ministry and Dumbledore know about him, soon Riddle will find out too. If he already hasn't figured it out." Boot snapped.

"It will be a free for all. And besides, it's not like her son could come out on top. I say we cut our losses."

Narcissa's face twisted into a disgusting snarl as she stood up.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have known."

"If it wasn't for your mouth the world wouldn't have known." Boot shot back.

"We could discuss who gets him after we get him. Besides, he still has a few years before hhe is of use." Amos said again.

"First we need to get him."

"And what do you propose?" Rodolphus Lestrange askked, speaking up for the first time.

"There is twelve of us not including the children. We could overpower a mere mudblood." McNair sneered.

"But where are they hiding. There has been neither sight nor sound of them since Lord Potter died." Pettigrew squeaked.

"It's unlikely she thought to hide under the Fiddelius Charm. There is a tracking spell that can find them." Amos replied giving the rat of a man a disgusted look.

"That spell is illegal. Will you risk your job for the submissive?" Bellatrix cackled.

"Having a submissive in my family would be well worth it." Amos retorted.

After much debate Narcissa, Bellatrix, Pettigrew, and the other women left leaving their husbands alone. Amolia and Cedric peered into the room unnoticed. They had heard the entire conversation and were disgusted.

"So. I assume we all agree that we'll have fun with him as well." Boot said once it was just the father's.

"We may be willing to give our sons a shot, but we all need a little, relief, once in a while."

"They owe us a little fun. After all we will do to obtain the submissive for them." Amos agreed. Rage filled Amolia, but she pushed it down. She needed to warn lady Potter.

Fudge squirmed in his seat. If the ex-Malfoy lady was correct there was a submissive out there just waiting to be caught. He had Umbridge and all his faithful underlings hunting for him. The mere idea of such a creature within his grasp caused him to squirm with delight.

He could picture it now. He would auction the boy out to the highest bidder. After of course he finished with the submissive. He could just see little Fudge's running around with a submissive's power. And all that gold, he would be able to retire in luxury.

Of course any who aided him would be repaid with a favor or two. It's a shame Lucius was a fool and let that woman escape with his prize. It was only a matter of time though. And besides, he didn't relish raising any brats.

As he thought about his plans for the submissive he was getting to the point to inform his assistant to allow no interruptions. Before he could stand however his assistant stuck her head through the door.

"Lord Riddle here to see you Minister."

Fudge bit back a curse. He had forgotten he invited Lord Riddle for a meeting. And now he was stuck with a rather painful problem until the man left. Still, if he could gain Riddle's support he could get his little submissive sooner.

"Sen him in." he ordered. Sitting back and attempting to hide his rather, obvious predicament.

The door opened and a man dressed in expensive, emmaculet clotes entered. His black hair was styled with care and his dark blue eyes rimmed in crimson took in his surroundings. His face was blank of any and all emotions.

"You wished to see me Minister." he drawled.

"Yes. There are rumors of a submissive. With your aid I could obtain said submissive quite easily. It would be..." he continued to ramble on, unaware that Lord Riddle was not paying attention. His mouth tightened in disgust at Fudge.

"You wish for my aid. Yet you have not given me any reason to aid you." Riddle finally said.

"I will of course be willing to allow you, access, to the submissive." Fudge said.

Riddle's brow rose at the Minister's words.

"Access? I've heard of this, submissive. If I was interested he would already be mine. However, I have no use for an unwilling submissive."

"So you won't aid me?" Fudge demanded.

Riddle stood up.

"Forgive my rudeness. I must be leaving. I have a meeting with the French Minister."

Fudge opened his mouth. But Riddle had already left. Angrily he slammed his fist on the table. Now he needed to locate the submissive the hard way. Still, that meant more time for him to enjoy his prize in the end.

Frowning thoughtfully he leaned back in his chair. Perhaps it was for the best that Riddle denied him his aid.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Minerva McGonigal, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and their three eldest William, Charles, and Percival gathered in the Weasley's kitchen over a cup of tea.

"Rumors are going around that the Potter's bore a submissive." Minerva said casually. Dumbledore's attention drew to her, glad it had been she who had brought it up.

"It would be nice if there was a submissive in the Weasley family." Molly sighed.

"Maybe then we would have the respect we so dearly deserve. You wouldn't mind a submissive would you boys?" she turned to her sons.

William and Charles shrugged causing Molly's mouth to tighten.

"It would be a sign of our capabilities if one of us owned a submissive." Percival spoke throwing out his chest.

Dumbledore smiled in his grandfatherly manner at the boy who was just old enough to find an attraction. There was no sign that his thoughts were less then pure when it came to the submissive a majority of the magical world were discussing. With the submissive he would be able to continue the Dumblledore line. His heir would be powerful, his heir would be taught to become a politician. He would have better access to the Ministry without seeming too be greedy.

His thoughts were interrupted by a huge ba-bang! They heard squealing and shrieks. Molly was up and charging from the room like an angry rhinoceros. Dumbledore bit back a sigh. He needed the support of the Weasley's. It was because of the families like this he was able to move so freely. Still, any child from this lot would be a disaster. The irritating fools bed like rabbits as it was.

Taking a sip of tea he masked his irritation with a concerned frown as he heard Molly's shrill voice.

"I hope everything is all right Arthur." he said probingly.

"Oh. It's nothing. Just the twins up to their usual antics. Molly will deal with them." was his answer.

"Will they be a part of this?" Minerva asked.

"They most certainly will not. Con you imagine those two reproducing? I don't know where I went wrong with them. They're nothing but a couple of mistakes." Molly replied returning to the table. As she sat down only Bill and Charlie heard her say.

"As soon as I find the time I'll castrate the pair of them. No need to take chances."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Minerva asked. Her mild tone indicated she hadn't heard the last bit.

"Just wait for school. You'll see what I mean. If there's a couple of brats who deserve to be squibs it's those two. They have no concept of behavior."

"They're having fun Mum." Charles protested, William sent him a simpathetic look.

"That's enough out of you young man. If you can't behave you can be excused. I'll punish you later."

"Back to the submissive matter. I will of course aid you. But of course I'll need time to make sure the submissive is: satisfactory, and not, contaminated." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Headmaster. You are very kind." Molly gushed. Dumbledore smiled graciously.

"I only wish for what's best for the greater good." he soothed. Molly and Minerva beamed at him. Molly's eyes were filled with adoration. Minerva's emotions were well hidden, but Dumbledore knew she would snap her wand and jump off a cliff if he told her it was for the greater good. Now, they needed to plan to retrieve the submissive before anyone else did. It was only a matter of time.

The adults and Percival didn't notice Charlie and Bill lean their heads together.

"As soon as we can we leave." Bill whispered.

"We take the twins too." Charlie agreed.

"For now we pay attention. Maybe we can help the submissive."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want any of these people to get their hands on him. Was it just me or did it sound like Dumbledore is planning to. You know." Charlie whispered, shivering at eh thought of Dumbledore and sex.

"I agree. Both with the statement and the disgust." Bill muttered looking a little green.

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long. I got a new laptop (which I'm loooving by the way) but then I lost the tip to the charger of the device my notes are on. I finally got a new one, but it's only charging enough to allow the device to turn on. If I unplug it for any reason it restarts. Which means I'm trying to move all my notes onto my flash drive. But the device won't recognize the flash drive.

**Review Responses:**

Chiisai Tenshi

Silvermane1

Thanks Sooo much. Everytime I see I have a review from you I have to smile. I hope you continue liking my story.

Guest

Thank you for your vote. To be honest that was how I was leaning, but I was nervous as there are quite a few similar fics. The twins are so lovable though and Bill and Charlie need more screentime don't you think?

Wingsong5555

Hey! Thanks for reviewing again. To be honest I don't know what I'll do with Solo. I hope you continue to like the story though. And thank you for your vote. Read review answer above.

Chiisai Tenshi hl

Kiri Namikase

Thank you for being the first to review Chiisai Tenshi hl. Also thank you for voting. Please read review answer for guest.

Venus914

Thank you for your review. I can understand where you are coming from. And even if this is a completely different world I respect that. Saying that; Lily and Severus are close friends. Also, I can't remember what I had planned for Severus if anything. He may disappear in the next couple chapters. I hope you continue reading.

Vonniemac

Thank you for your review and your vote. Out of the four people that voted all of you either voted C or D or Just D. Saying that Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie will be on Hariel's side. Let the pranking begin!:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimor:**

I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am making no money from these franchises. I am but a lowly fan.

**Warnings:**

Malexmale relationships, male pregnancy, violence, creature Harry, self-betaed story, completely rearranged world, possible torture, some gore, etc, etc, etc.

**Author's Note:**

I am terribly sorry about the long wait. For those who are curious I will explain at the bottom of the chapter. Now on to other matters.

1 As you can tell I've decided to rate the stories M. This does not mean I intend to go into too much details, but I've only got a vague plan for now and I don't want to risk it.

2 For those who are following this version as well as the original you will notice it deviates. This version is the version I had originally planned.

3 For those who are interested I've decided to start a competition. Whoever is the first to guess in a review who I have chosen as Harry's mate for this story will be able to pick a prompt either for this story or they could have me write another story. However if it is another story it must be Harry Potter related. Either crossover or not. Just pick prompt, three fandoms if choosing a crossover and pairing. As a result I will not be posting the next chapter until at least three reviews have been made. Oh, and if your wondering the next chapter is ready to go up so please review. (I reserve the rights to refuse to write for fandoms I don't feel comfortable with, reason why I want three fandoms if you choose a crossover)

Hint: Hariel has not met his mate yet, and they aren't from HP universe.

4 Okay, so despite my last statement I don't mind if people just follow my stories. I love reviews but unlike some authors I don't entirely depend on them. Yes I like knowing how people feel so they can enjoy my story, but if they don't agree with where it is going that is no issue for me. I give readers a chance to tell me their opinion and if they choose not to that is their problem and not mine. However, loving reviews as I do I've decided to give an incentive. For every thirty reviews I will allow the reviewer a prompt. Just like the last statement it must be Harry Potter related and may or may not have to take place in Chiisai Tenshi. However, flames will not count. If I get a review that I deem a flame for the review that will qualify for a prompt I will choose the review before or after that review.

**Chapter Five**

**Valkierion**

Lily wanted to scream, wanted to rant and rave. But Hariel was anxious enough as it was. Besides, it wasn't his fault. She just wished their efforts had borne fruit. Wished all his pain hadn't been for naught. She fought to keep her face calm and smiled at the nervous eight year old. But it was hard. All their efforts, all the pain he had gone through, and all they had been given was a couple of years.  
Hariel's wings fluttered behind him, covered in blue/black scales. The same colored scales were scattered across his skin. Black hair fell down his back in loose curls, the length taming the infamous Potter style. His emerald eyes were ringed by amber/gold.

One thing was for sure about the tales, submissives are very beautiful creatures. It amazed her that she bore this creature to life and her resolve to protect him with her own life if need be strengthened. He was a definite image of a submissive and yet, there was a strength in him that Lily couldn't help feeling proud of. Something within her knew that he would not settle for anyone but the best. The best in character, in strength, in spirit. She could already see that the children he may have would grow to become the best in whatever they chose to be.

Hariel shifted his weight. He subconciously folded his wings,  
allowing them to become the tattoo on his back.  
"Sorry mama." he whispered.  
"It's not your fault Hari." she said soothingly. She made sure to use Duo's nickname for him to make sure he knew she wasn't angry. She vary rarely called him Hari. Prefering to use the full name. But her doing so always brought a smile to his face.  
"I should have fought the change."  
"It would have only caused you more pain. The reason Severus and I were so vehement about you hiding your creature attributes is that the Ministry and quite a few others believe that submissives should be used as breeders. They will take away all your rights for their own gain."

Hariel wrapped his arms around her, burrying his face in her neck. She returned the hug, fighting back tears.  
"I only wish you hadn't suffered needlessly." she murmured.  
"Love you Mama." Hariel replied. Lily choked back a sob.  
"Love you too baby." she whispered.  
"I know." he smiled, leaning back and looking up into her face.  
Their moment ended when Cassy and Jonathin Finch-Fletchley arrived with their son Justin for their weekly playdate. Lily and Cassy had been Childhood friends. They had ran into each other once again one day when she had taken Hariel to the park with Remus and Sirius. After catching up they met up once a week. Cassy had told her childhood friend about the odd things that were happening around Justin. In the end Lily had told her about the magical world as it became clear Justin was a wizard. The two had taken it well and often spoke of all that went on. But their enthusiasm diminished when Lily told them about Hariel being a submissive and how the Ministry treated submissives.  
"It's barbaric!" Cassy had exclaimed.  
"I thought house-elves were bad. But then you explained about the  
whole bonding thing and I could somewhat understand. But to force  
someone as a, a sex slave." Cassy had ranted for some time. Jonathin not bothering to sooth his wife as he felt the same way.

As the Finch-Fletchley's entered, Cassy saw instantly that her friend  
was upset.  
"What's wrong Lily?" she asked.  
"His attributes came in." she said quietly. The adults looked sympathetic,  
"I'm sorry Lily. I know how much you wish you could hide it until  
later." Cassy said, resting her hand upon the other woman's shoulder in comfort.  
"I wish it wasn't so painful for him." Lily said.  
"All that pain for nothing."  
"It wasn't for nothing. You gave him a few years." Cassy tried to soothe.

**Dream**:

Hariel stood in a meadow that spred out in all directions for as far as he could see. The grass was dotted with blue, purple, pink, red, and yellow flowers that seemed to shine gaily underneath the clear blue sky. The flowers danced in a gentle breeze, the sunbeams caressed Hariel's wings as they spread out behind him.

Hariel's wings flapped gently, and with a mighty leap, he was airborne. It was amazing, flying through the sky, his wings carrying him wherever he wished. All his troubles seemed to  
vanish, his body flooded with exhileration, freedom.

Looking down he could see the flowers in the meadow. As he watched they changed until he was looking down upon a great battlefield. Humans and creatures alike lay upon the field. His chest ached as he saw a unicorn, the pure creature having died to protect a centaur  
foal. The centaur foal lay right behind the unicorn, both creatures blood mingling.

Hariel couldn't stop the sob that slipped from his mouth. He stared, wide-eyed at the scene before him.  
"The price that must be paid for change." a voice said. He turned to  
find himself facing another submissive.

The other had bronze hair that hung down in a braid between his wings. Cerulean blue eyes glimmered within a tanned face. His wings were violet scaled, the scales dusting his body the way Hariel's did.  
"Your a submissive too?" Hariel asked. The man smiled but shook his head.  
"Submissives are what the wizards call us. We are Valkierions.  
"Valkierions?" Hariel asked, tasting the name.  
"Much of the knowledge of us has vanished. It is why I am allowed to speak to you. To prepare you for your life. To explain what a Valkierion is, and the truth behind us. A truth which the wizards have forgotten."

Hariel tilted his head.  
"So why show me that?" he asked pointing towards the battlefield.  
"I will explain that later. Come, we shall talk somewhere else."  
Hariel followed the other through the sky until they reached the top of a mountain. They landed upon a ledge, looking out over the fields and meadows.  
"Who are you?" Hariel asked.  
"Liam VonGoslymer. Last of the Syres."  
"Syres?" he asked. Liam VonGoslymer smiled softly at the inquisitive child.  
"Valkierions are creatures of the air. Our scales and wings are like drakens in a way, but our mannerisms tend to be like birds of prey. Our newborns are called eyases, we bear at most five young at a time, and we're very protective of our young. After a year we call them fledglings. Valkierions have very sharp vision that matures slowly until our maturity at age thirteen. We can see auras, barriers, magnetic fields, and magic levels. We prefer wide open spaces, but can  
adapt to enclosed spaces easily." Liam stopped for a moment, allowing  
Hariel to obsorb the imformation. Hariel stared out over the ledge, down to the meadow he had found himself in. This was all new to him, but he knew it would be as he had learned everything from wizards. Wizards who even admitted that most of the knowledge was lost.  
"Back when there were more of us we formed clans. The head of the clans are called Syres. Wizards believe it's through genetics that we're nearly extinct. But that isn't true. It is a defensive measure that our genes have become dormant. Until the time a Valkierion is born who could free us. The Valkierion and his mate will not only free us, he will also bring the freedom to all creatures the Ministry of Magic has supressed. If the Valkierion fails, the image of the meadow  
will come to pass."

A shudder ran down Hariel's spine. The image of the unicorn and centaur foal flashed before his eyes.  
"The wizards forget that there is no such thing as dark and light  
magics. Magic is neutral, only the caster can be tainted."

Hariel listened carefully to Liam. He never thought to disbelieve a word the other had to say. His instincts told him to listen.  
"Never give a scale to anyone but your most precious. Valkierion scales are the most sought after material in the world. Next to phoenix tears." Liam said. But Hariel already knew this.  
"Our scales can only be taken willingly. No one can forse a scale from us. They are claimed to be one of the most powerful protections." He resited. Liam smiled.  
"Very good. What else do you know about Valkierions?" he asked.  
"We have control over two elements, are able to speak four different languages from birth. When we get defensive our wings will harden and our nails will turn to claws..." Hariel recited all he knew.  
"Very good. However there are a few more things you'll need to know. We can have a life mate or up to ten mates."

At this Hariel's eyes widened. If they bore up to five children at a  
time and had ten mates... Merlin! Thats a lot of kids; he thought hazily.  
"Are you all right fledgling?" Liam asked.  
"It's just. With ten mates, and us having up to five young at a time. That's a lot of young."  
"It is why caring for the young is the whole clans job. The dominants bring in the food, and the Valkierions tend to them. Which isn't to say they don't have their own jobs, most are just content raising their young. Besides, not all matings end in young."

Hariel rubbed at his forehead. Liam smiled gently.  
"We're almost done. There's one more thing wizards have forgotten, which is very important."  
"What's that?" Hariel asked leaning forward. He wanted to obsorb all  
he'd learnt, but he also wanted to know what else wizards didn't know.  
"Valkierions can't be forced to have young. If we are forced into relationships with someone we haven't chosen ourselves we just won't carry young. Wizards think they can force us to carry their spawn, but unless we want to we won't. But try telling that to a wizard."  
Hariel opened his mouth to ask a question. But before he could the  
world shook. The purples, pinks, reds, yellows, blues, and greens shattered into tiny little shards. They fragmented and seemed to float past him.  
"Remember Fledgling. Valkierions can only be free once the wizards are stopped." Liam's voice floated to him as he too seemed to fragment and vanish alongside the shards of color.

**Dream End**

Hariel was awakened by his mother's frantic voice. He was pulled to his feet and hurried through the house. Groggily he noticed the Finch-Fletchley's had left and Sirius and Remus had come to visit. Severus and Sirius didn't get along, but they had set aside their differences for the Potter's sake. Although Hariel notice Sirius never came to visit while Severus was home.  
"Mama?" he asked.  
"Hariel. We need to leave. That, woman, told everyone about your inheritance. Now a bunch of wizards are after you." his mother said hurriedly.

Automatically Hariel swung his bag over his shoulder. He followed Remus and Sirius, his mother bringing up the rear. They had just escaped into the back when the door behind them blasted open. He turned back for his mother, but Lily wouldn't stand for it  
"Take him and run!" she cried, throwing up a shield to deflect the spell aimed at them. Remus grabbed the struggling boy and began running.  
"Mama!" he cried reaching for her.

Lily turned to her sons cry. She smiled at him as he was carried off.  
"I love you baby." she called.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was only Remus and Hariel. Lily had died to give them time to run. She hadn't had time to prepare after Severus and Amolia Diggory contacted her with the warning about the hunters. It had been the killing curse sent from behind that had done her in. Umbridge had never been a patient woman. She knew if she aided Fudge in this she would be rewarded most handsomely. Both groups nodded at each other before turning their attention back to obtaining the submissive. They would worry about the other group later.

When the groups had continued after Remus, Hariel, and Sirius, Sirius had fallen back. The Black heir was captured and Sentanced to Azkaban for "helping a fugitive." But Sirius's actions had given the other two enough time to flee.

Remus had immediately headed for Greyback's territory. Everyone assumed Remus despised the older werewolf and people wouldn't look for them there. Remus was a headstrong wolf and didn't like submitting to his sire. But he had no grudge for the one to turn him. It was the perfect place to hide with the last remaining member of his pack.

They hadn't gotten far into Greyback's territory when they were found by his scouts.  
"Well. If it isn't the alpha's wayward pup." one of the gards said, sneering down at the two of them.  
"What do you want traitor?"  
"To speak to Greyback." Remus replied, refusing to be pushed around.  
"And you think we will let you that far?"  
"ettiquette demands it."  
"Your one to talk. You turned your back on us. Tell me why you're here and I'll think about letting you live."  
"What I have to say is for the alpha."

The gard snarled and lunged for Remus.  
"Darl stop." one of the others intervened.  
"We'll take them to the alpha. He'll decide what to do with them."  
"We shouldn't waste his time." Darl argued.  
"Orders stand that if Lupin comes we are to bring him before the alpha. Lupin is here, so we''re taking himm."  
"What about the pup? We can have fun with him while the alpha is busy."  
"He stays with me." Remus snarled, his eyes turning amber.  
"Ooooh look at that Clint. The pup's got bite." Darl taunted.  
"Since you can't hold your tongue return to patrol." Clint snapped, losing his temper.

Darl opened his mouth, thought better of it, and turned away with a huff. Clint nodded for Hariel and Remus to follow.  
"Hariel?" Remus said gently, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
",t's pointless."  
"Pointless?" Remus asked.

Hariel didn't speak for a long moment. As they approached the communal site he finally began to speak again.  
"Mama and Daddy died." he whispered. Remus's hand tightened on his shoulder trying to lend comfort even as he himself grieve.  
"But they didn't have too."  
"They died so you'll be able to choose your own mates." Remus said.  
"They only want me so I could give them babies. But I don't have babies if I don't like those who are trying to mate with me. The wizards won't leave me alone, their plans won't come true. They're killing pointlessly."  
"The cub's correct." a deep voice spoke before Remus could reply. They  
turned to find the alpha of the pack.  
"Greyback." Remus greeted, bowing his head in recognition.  
"Lupin. I never expected to see you again. You finally realize the Ministry are fools?"  
"Or something?" Remus replied warily.  
"What brings you here? Even if you are against the Ministry you've never even thought about returning."  
"I need protection for my pack's cub. My pack has died to protect him. There isn't anywhere else I can go."  
"Ah yes. Hariel the submissive. Narcissa noname has spoken far and wide about the little submissive. I wouldn't be surprised if every magical family wasn't aware of the little submissive."  
"Your political allies?" Remus asked, tense.  
"Lord Riddle is no fool. If he wishes for Hariel, he will go the traditional route."  
"Traditional route?" Hariel asked nervously.  
"Courting." the alpha replied.  
"Not everyone is like the Ministry. There are some of us who will try more, conventional means. It's not just the breeding possibility, it's the chase that truly matters."  
"You are one of the conventionals." Hariel stated.

Greyback smirked at the child.  
"You are too young yet Little Pup. Besides, I don't envy being your first mate. I have enough responsibility as alpha. Being your soldier would bring too much pressure on my pack."  
"Soldier?" Hariel asked.  
"Each mateship has certain responsibilities. The first dominant is the soldier. He will protect his submissive. He would be the first in a line of defence. The rest of the dominants have certain roles they will completely attend too, but the soldier is the overseer of them all. That is why it is possible to stop at one mate if desired." Greyback explained.  
"Must we discuss this now? Hariel is eight. He isn't even of mating age."  
"Very well. What do you wish to discuss?"  
"I came to ask your aid in finding a place to stay. Somewhere the Ministry wouldn't look."  
"If you stayed here all the pups would be in danger."  
"I never said here. Not only for your cubs, but also for the reason I left those many years ago. Knowing you, you have an idea."  
"I would have to contact my allies." Greyback replied.  
"You can stay the night. Clint, take them to the guest huts."

The next day Greyback came to them after lunch.  
"Lord Riddle has agreed to aid you. He will be here to discuss arrangements shortly."  
"Thank you Greyback." Remus replied. The alpha smirked, sitting down he studied Hariel.  
So tell me Little Pup what else do you know about your creature blood?"  
"We bear up to five young at a time. And there are some who will neglect young if they are born too early."  
"Perhaps. But even knowing you only for a few hours, I know you wouldn't be one of those." Greyback said, he stretched, his stomach muscles rippling at the motion.  
"How do you know all this? It isn't very widely known."  
"Liam VonGoslymer." Hariel replied.

Greyback stilled.  
"where did you hear that name?" he asked softly.  
"Yesterday before we were attacked I had a dream. I was visited by Liam VonGoslymer. He told me all about us. You know the name?"  
"My ancestor was one who tried to woo Liam VonGoslymer. However they decided on mutual termes that they were best suited as friends and not mates. The knoledge he imparted has been passed down my family line ever since."  
"So you know the true name?" Hariel asked.  
"Valkierions." Greyback replied.

Before any more could be said Clint approached followed by a group of  
three. All three men were regally dressed. The man in the middle and the one on his left had dark hair, the one on the middle man's right had long blond hair.  
"Lord Riddle, Lord Malfoy, Regulus." Remus greeted standing.  
"Remus. It's been quite a while." the man Remus called Regulus replied.  
"It has." Remus agreed.  
"Have you heard what happened to my dear brother?"  
"Unfortunately, no." Remus said.  
"I assumed the worst though."  
"Oh, he wasn't killed." the blond said.  
"The Ministry arrested him for "helping a fugitive."" the blond spoke smoothly, he examined Hariel closely.  
"I must admit. You've grown up fairly well young heir Potter. But I always wondered why she returned with you."  
"She needed help, and if she hadn't we would be dead in the Maxwell Masacre."  
"You speak of the nonmagical war." Lord Riddle suddenly spoke.  
"We were staying at the church. I had friends there." Hariel said.  
"Fenrir says you need someplace to hide."  
"We do Lord Riddle." Remus said.  
"But we wouldn't dream of imposing on you."  
"Nonsense. Lucius has spoken well of his encounters with the Potter's. Even if Lord Potter hadn't always been on the same political side. Besides, it would be a shame for Lord and Lady Potter's efforts to go to waste. I have been meaning to make a point, perhaps this one will be enough of one that will bring the magical world around. It is time for change. It is time magical creatures are welcome into the community, their instincts and behavior accepted instead of condemned. Look where condemnation has gotten us."

Something about Lord Riddle's statement, or perhaps the way he spoke, caused Hariel to remember his dream. Liam had said there would be a  
time when a Valkierion would bring forth freedom for all creatures. Were they talking about the same thing? But that couldn't be right. He had no mates, he was too young yet that the idea of mates didn't spark the interest he knew logically should happen. He could not be the Valkierion Liam VonGoslymer spoke of.

Lord Riddle spoke again, breaking Hariel from his thoughts.  
"Besides, soon young heir Potter will need training in his magic. It would be foolish to send him to school, he would just be captured and everyone's hard work would go to waste. I have allies who are masters in particular fields of magic."  
"What do you gain from this?" Remus asked, knowing this was too good to be true.  
"The opportunity to look after one of the rarest creatures alive." Lord Riddle replied.  
"Fenrir told me about the Valkierions. About the prophetic future Liam VonGoslymer described."  
"He said it would be a Valkierion and his mate(s)" Hariel said.

Five pairs of eyes turned to Hariel.  
"I suppose he told you that in your dream too?" Greyback asked.  
"Yes." Hariel nodded.  
"you think to claim him." Remus demanded, his gaze fixed back to Riddle.  
"I admit of being intrigued, but it is not my decision. Besides, I am no soldier, I am a stratigist. However, even if he chooses others, I will lend young heir Potter my aid."  
"A protector." Greyback nodded.  
"I too, if not chosen, will be a protector." he finished.  
"Will you accept my aid?" Lord Riddle asked.  
"We will be most grateful for your aid." Remus replied after a long moments thought. He could not be choosy after all, there was not much of a choice.  
"good. Let's get down to business."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius didn't know how long he was in Azkaban when a stranger arrived at his cell. He leant against the bars of the cell, completely hidden by a cloak. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that there was no affects Sirius would have thought this was a dementor.  
"They tell me that the Ministry has begun to throw undesirables into Azkaban. I have looked the other way when it came to this matter. But then they tell me the Ministry has thrown a man in who smells of a young Valkierion. They say the Ministry arrested this man for harboring a fugitive. Now I wonder, is this fugitive the Valkierion they have scented? And what relations does this prisoner have with the young Valkierion? It cannot be mateship, the Valkierion is too young and pure for that."  
"Who are you? And what's a Valkierion?" Sirius demanded.  
"What will you do with the information you have gained?"  
"I am the Dementor Prince, my name is of no concern. A Valkierion is the name wizards have forgotten. If the Ministry are after the young Valkierion, well, I can't have that. We have stood aside for too long." the figure replied.  
"My godson is a submissive. The Ministry are after him to try to make him into a breeder. I was arrested and thrown in here after giving him and my mate time to escape."  
"Tsk. Tsk." the figure let out.  
"We have been far too complacent. It is time the Ministry realizes they have bitten off far too much."  
"What do you plan?" Sirius asked.  
"It is time Azkaban became the fortress it once was. I have control over the dementors, I need a human to help gather the other humans. As kin of the young Valkierion, I believ you would be best. Not to mention they say you have the scent of a lord."  
"Is there a way to contact the outside? I'd like to let my mate know what's going on."  
"I can send a messenger. They won't be intercepted."

The dementor Prince lifted his hand and the cell door unlocked.  
"Come. We have much work to do to secure the fortress."  
"Without notice I hope." Sirius replied. The figure stopped, turning back to Sirius.  
"Explain."  
"If we can secure Azkaban without the Ministry's knowledge they will still chuck their enemies in here. Which would add to our own numbers. They wouldn't know things have changed, so they wouldn't have reason to throw in spies."  
"That could work." the other conceeded after much thought.  
"Let's get down to work." Sirius said rising with a grin. This was like one of the many pranks the Marauders had pulled. But this one promised to be epic.

**End Notes:**

For those who want to know why I haven't updated when I said I was here are some answers.

The day after posting to the original version of Chiisai Tenshi; the day I was to post this chapter; I received my version of the new Microsoft updates. It took me a while to get used to it.

After that I couldn't find where I put the chapter.

Also I've been debating on the angle I should take with Chiisai Tenshi.

I finally found this chapter but haven't been able to type it out with looking after nephews and my niece. Not to mention expecting another niece or nephew. My sister-in-law won't tell us which.

I finally typed this chapter and then went and typed the other. But then I thought of my little competition and decided not to post them both like I planned because I feel next chapter sort of gives it away.

My family had to leave our town house because of remodeling and my aunts family lost their apartment and came to stay with us for a month which lasted far longer,

My parents believe that is why we had to leave more quickly than otherwise concluded,

We ended up staying in a motel for four months trying to find a home, my grandfather finally purchased a house we can rent from him,

The paperwork took a while and we stayed with him and his girlfriend for a while, their internet is very dicy,

My sister-in-law had a son the day after his brother and sister turned a year old, literally hours after their first birthday.

And finally we moved into our new house and have been unpacking

So yeah, crazy rl happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Holidays!**

For thos who celebrate merry Christmas and a happy new year!

**Disclaimor:**

I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am making no money from these franchises. I am but a lowly fan.

**Warnings:**

Malexmale relationships, male pregnancy, violence, creature Harry, self-betaed story, completely rearranged world, possible torture, some gore, etc, etc, etc.

**Author's Note:**

I am terribly sorry about the long wait. For those who are curious I will explain at the bottom of the chapter. Now on to other matters.

1 As you can tell I've decided to rate the stories M. This does not mean I intend to go into too much details, but I've only got a vague plan for now and I don't want to risk it.

2 For those who are following both versions you will notice it deviates. This version is the version I had changed. It may take me a while because although I know where I want to go I don't know the path I want to take.

3 Okay, so I don't mind if people just follow my stories. I love reviews but unlike some authors I don't entirely depend on them. Yes I like knowing how people feel so they can enjoy my story, but if they don't agree with where it is going that is no issue for me. I give readers a chance to tell me their opinion and if they choose not to that is their problem and not mine. However, loving reviews as I do I've decided to give an incentive. For every thirty reviews I will allow the reviewer a prompt, either for this story or they could have me write another story. However if it is another story it must be Harry Potter related. Either crossover or not. Just pick prompt, three fandoms if choosing a crossover and pairing. I reserve the rights to refuse to write for fandoms I don't feel comfortable with, reason why I want three fandoms if you choose a crossover)

Pairings I won't write are Harry/Draco or Harry/Ron, but I'm open to just about anything else..

**Chapter 6**

**Beginning A New Life**

Remus, Lily, and Hariel were exhausted as they finally reached their destination. It had been hard staying ahead of the British Ministry until they could escape their borders. In the end they owed their continued freedom and lives to the royal family and an old friend of Lily's who's son turned out to be a wizard.

After hearing about the British Ministry of Magics actions Lily's friend asked her to take her son and find a school who wouldn't uphold prejudism. She had not been thrilled with what she had been told about Hogwarts. Not only was the headmaster one of the ones attempting molestation and possible rape of a minor. And yes Hariel would still be a minor even if he could carry babies, for goodness sake girls could potentially have children once their monthlies began and they began as early as twelve! Even sooner in some cases! But besides that she had not liked the pureblood/muggleborn agenda, or the houses against each other. She didn't mind separating the students, but they should be united under the banner of the school, not hexing each other in the corridors. So it was that Justin Finch-Fletchley joined them once they settled in.

Their new home would be Cyprus, though the island is twice as large as the nonmagicals believed, half of it a magical enclave that was separated from the nonmagicals by a salt water inlet that split the island neatly in half. The Potters just happened to own a home on the magical Cyprus and although it was a part of Europe, they along with a majority did not agree with the British Ministry's actions. Thus it turned out Hariel wasn't as alone as they had thought when it came to his creature inheritance.

After falling asleep as soon as they arrived in their new home the three woke up to a beautifully decorated home and a breakfast prepared by family house-elves. The house was furnished in Asian and European styles flowing together seamlessly. The three were impress with the work and quickly fell in love with their new home. Hariel especially loved the private beach and the walk down which had eight greenhouses to the right and eight stables to the left. A private quidditch pitch, gardens both for produce and pleasure, livestock pens, a dairy, blacksmiths, and storeage also had places on the property. In fact, the house was self-sustaining they learned from Bobbi the head house-elf.

Lily and Remus loved the library, the sun room, and the many lounges around the house. Lily also fell in love with the spell building. A building designed to work on charms, transfiguration, defense, and warding. Their were also rooms for runecrafting, spell crafting, and a potions lab. Remus on the otherhand loved the habitat building. It was designed for all sorts of magical creatures, though it was empty at the moment. What Remus loved about it was the area that he could transform into his wolf and be safe from attacking people while feeling safe in a forest.

The house indeed was a mantion, and although the three loved it at once it felt rather empty. Even when Justin came to stay it didn't seem to fill the manor up. Mr. and Mrs. Finch-Fletchley had an open invitation and often came to visit when they had vacation. But the manor was built to hold at least a hundred and there was only four to six people staying there now.

Hariel spent his time exploring the mansion. Although his mother had hired a tutor to teach him both Greek and Turkish as they were the most common languages in Cyprus. She didn't want him unable to communicate to those around him. She and Remus also studied the languages. Hariel found an aptitude with languages and quickly picked up both languages. It was confusing at first because Cypriot Turkish and Cypriot Greek were different than Turkish and Greek, but he found both versions satisfying once he figured it out with the help of his tutors. Hariel also found a passion in cooking, gardening, and swimming. Though he didn't need to cook Lily had thought it would be best to send him to classes. Just in case he couldn't rely on the house-elves. He would have learnt at the manor, but the elves got distressed so Lily decided it was best he learnt away from them.

As Hariel occupied himself with languages, cooking lessons, gardening, swimming and caring for the horses both winged and mundane; Lily met with Eason Chrystalla, the headmaster of Chisisi Academy of Jyujutsu and Genjutsu. A school for creatures that resided in a parallel dimention with a portal in Japan and Egypt though they accepted students from around the world. She had chosen to send Hariel to Chisisi partly because of their academics and partly because they did not tolerate prejudism within their halls. Also, they had a number of submissives who could help her son acclimate with his inheritance. Chisisi accepted students at age seven so Hariel was behind.

Thankfully headmaster Chrystalla agreed to send tutors to catch him up before the school started in July. He also allow Justin to attend as well. His parents had been thrilled about the prospect, loving how diverse the subjects were compared to Hogwarts. Indeed, Lily and Remus were both jealous they had not attended. The boys on the otherhand did not really appreciate having to cram the last two years of material covered.

Hariel's days were full of study and play for the next few months. He and Justin helped each other with their studies and had fun around the manor. They climbed trees, built forts and did the usual things young boys do. When Lily was free or Remus was feeling up to it they would take a trip down to the private beach, or they would go for a ride on the horses. Lily forbade the boys on going up on a pegusus until they turn fifteen. Brooms were forbidden until they turned eleven and then they would have to have supervision. Hariel may have wings, but they weren't strong enough to carry him yet.

To Hariel it seembed like one moment they had just arrived in Cypress and the next they were getting ready for school. They traveled to the Egyptian Bazaare a week before school began to get the shopping done. Hariel had gotten used to the warmth after living on Cypress so didn't mind the heat as much. In fact, the hot sun beating down on his scales felt amazing. He couldn't wait for his wings to strengthen either as the thought of flying in the clear blue sky sent shivers of excitement down his spine. The desire to fly was so great in fact he couldn't resist pouting when he saw a couple winged creatures doing exactly that. It just wasn't fair!

"What's first on your list sweetie?" his mother asked. Hariel grudgingly took his eyes off the flying people and pulled his supply list from his pocket. Reading the list aloud for his mother and Remus.

Chisisi Academy of Jyujutsu and Genjutsu supply list;

3 sets of Chisisi uniforms,

1 hat,

1 light weight robe,

1 heavy robe,

1 set formal robes,

1 pair work shoes,

1 pair casual shoes,

1 pair formal shoes,

Dgragonhide gloves or equivalint,

1 training focus,

1 potions simulacrum,

1 pack blank star charts

1 stringed instrument of students choice

1 world atlas

Ink,

Quils

Pens,

Pencils,

Markers,

Calligraphy set,

Parchment,

Notebooks,

Booklist;

The Magica Compendium for Beginners volume I-III,

The Updating Encyclopedia of Plants; Magical and Mundane editions

Fairchild's Guide to Etiquette,

The World's Compendium of Wizarding Traditions,

Magical Historica volumes I-III

History so Ancient It's Nearly Forgotten,

A Timeline to Our Past,

A Quick Guide to Your Health I-III

An Overview of the Sciences I-III

The Foundation for Mathematics,

Hariel looked up from the list of supplies. His mother was scanning the shops and stalls around them. She nodded once to herself and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on then. We'll get your uniform first then." She said, even as she moved through the crowd.

After getting measured for his uniform they picked up a compartmentized trunk that claimed to have a closet, potions storage, library, and two other compartments; one for ink and paper and the other for random items. Then they went to gather the loose items on the list.

Once they had bought a potions simulacrum it was time to pick up the uniform. And finally they entered the bookstore. It took some time to get the books as there were nineteen. That did not include the atlas which was kept at the register.

A week after the shopping expedition Hariel found himself standing outside of a building in Egypt. His mother had dropped him off at the gates but could not come further. It was both because coming further was against the rules and because she didn't have the time.

Once they had left the British Magical Community his mum had started pulling the Potter company out of stasus. Which meant she had to work a lot. Hariel didn't mind so much, she always made time for him. And now that he was going to school she didn't have to feel guilty when she forgot their plans in favor of something work related.

Squaring his shoulders, he stepped up to the building. His heart tapped anxiously on his ribs. Excited, nervous, and a bit scared. Not only would he be leaving his mother for the first time in his life, but the building had been designed to look like a pyramid. Pyramids were fascinating, but scary.

Taking a deep breath, Hariel entered the pyramid-like building. The instant he crossed through the entrance he knew he wasn't in Egypt anymore. He was in an enormous chapel-like room. A welcome desk was in the center of the room, archways leading off in all directions. A map floated above the welcome desk so it could be seen from anywhere in the room.

Stepping up to the welcome desk Hariel gave his name. He was given a stack of papers and was pointed to one of the arches.

Going through the arch he found some older students sitting on sofas and chairs. Filling out papers. Following the instructions of the receptionist Hariel passed by the older students and entered another room. Little tables were scattered about, a line of students weaving through them. Joining the line he went from desk to desk. He received his dorm assignment, schedule, a list of clubs, school rules, a meal pamphlet, and a paper with the time and date he would be expected in the Healing Hall as well as a miniture map of the school. Then his picture was taken and he was directed to the Feasting Hall.

He followed his map and found himself in a large room with tables scattered everywhere. Some were groups of tables with chairs, while others were tables surrounded by cushions. A long table on a dais looked over everyone. And the people. So many people.

Hariel edged into the room, looking around with wide eyes. He had never seen so many people. Not even at father Maxwell's church. The thought of father Maxwell caused his chest to tighten. He would never see the giving priest. He would never get hugs from sister Helen. He would never see Duo or the other street kids again. Maybe he could find Solo, but that would be a long time from now and he could die too.

Hariel's eyes strung and his throat hurt. But he did not cry. He would not cry. They wouldn't want him to be sad, they would want him to have fun. Especially Duo; the thought of Duo brought a tremulous smile to his face.

The smile shook, but it stayed and grew stronger. He was about to find a place to sit when someone spoke to him.

"You all right?"

Turning around Hariel found himself looking up at a boy with bronze hair and Cerulean blue eyes. His hair was braided and hung down his back. And scales dusted his body like Hariel's, only these were violet.

"I'm all right." he managed to get out. The older boy smiled down at him.

"You don't look familiar. Are you new?"

"Yes. It's my first day. I'm Hariel." Hariel replied.

"Liam. Would you like to sit with us Valkierions?"

"Valkierion?" Hariel asked.

Liam tilted his head.

"You don't know what you are?" he asked.

"I'm a submissive. Aren't you?"

Liam's head tilted the other way and understanding filled his eyes.

"You're the Valkierion British Magicals are all in an uproar about. I'm glad you escaped."

"Me too. It was close." Hariel said.

Liam led the way to a table explaining everything to him.

"Valkierions are creatures of the air. Our scales and wings are like drakens in a way, but our mannerisms tend to be like birds of prey. Our newborns are called eyases, we bear at most five young at a time, and we're very protective of our young. After a year we call them fledglings. Valkierions have very sharp vision that matures slowly until our maturity at age thirteen. We can see auras, barriers, magnetic fields, and magic levels. We prefer wide open spaces, but can adapt to enclosed spaces easily. We tend to form clans. The head of the clans are called Syres."

They arrived at a table where a girl sat. She was older than Liam and seemed not to be surprised at Hariel's presence.

"Wizards believe it's through genetics that we're nearly extinct. But that isn't true. It is a defensive measure that our genes have become dormant. Until the time a Valkierion is born who could free us. The Valkierion and his mates will not only free us, he will also bring the freedom to all creatures the British Ministry of Magic has suppressed." She said.

"I have seen what would happen if the chosen Valkierion fails. Not only will we lose our freedom, but so will all the other creatures."

"Kara as a seer." Liam explained. Hariel nodded, then he asked;

"Nearly extinct?"

"There are five hundred Valkierion's world wide. About fifty attend this school now." Liam said.

"Throughout all the realms." Kara continued.

A shudder ran down Hariel's spine.  
"The wizards of Britain forget that there is no such thing as dark and light  
magics. Magic is neutral, only the caster can be tainted." Kara spoke again.

"Never give a scale to anyone but your most precious. Valkierion scales are the most sought after material in the world. Next to phoenix tears." Liam said. But Hariel already knew this. "Our scales can only be taken willingly. No one can forse a scale from us. They are claimed to be one of the most powerful protections." He resited. The older Valkierions smiled. "Very good. What else do you know about Valkierions?" Kara asked.

"We have control over two elements, are able to speak four different languages from birth. When we get defensive our wings will harden and our nails will turn to claws..." Hariel recited all he knew.  
"Very good. However there are a few more things you'll need to know. We can have a life mate or up to ten mates." Kara began.

At this Hariel's eyes widened. If they bore up to five children at a  
time and had ten mates... Merlin! Thats a lot of kids; he thought hazily.  
"Are you all right fledgling?" Liam asked placing a comforting hand on Hariel's arm.  
"It's just. With ten mates, and us having up to five young at a time. That's a lot of young."  
"It is why caring for the young is the whole clans job. The dominants bring in the food, and the Valkierions tend to them. Which isn't to say they don't have their own jobs, most are just content raising their young. Besides, not all matings end in young." Liam soothed.

There's one more thing British wizards have forgotten, which is very important." Kara spoke again.

"What's that?" Hariel asked, though part of him questioned why he did so. Every time she spoke she seemed to say something that would change his world. He didn't know if he could handle it anymore.

He wanted to take some time to obsorb all he'd learnt, but he also wanted to know what else British wizards didn't know. "Valkierions can't be forced to have young. If we are forced into relationships with someone we haven't chosen ourselves we just won't carry young. British wizards think they can force us to carry their spawn, but unless we want to we won't. But try telling that to a wizard." Kara said. She stood up and left the table.

Hariel stared down at the plate in front of him. Deep in thought. He didn't know if he like Kara, although he had been afraid of the British wizards he believed there were some honorable ones out there. He also didn't miss the dropped British at the very end of her speech. Also, she kept thrusting information down his throat and wouldn't let him acclimate himself with it. At least Liam tried to ease him into the information dump.

Hariel jumped a little when Liam pushed a bowl of clam chowder to him.

"You should eat. Classes start tomorrow. You'll need your strength." He said.

Hariel smiled at the older Valkierion and took stalk of the food that had appeared. He began to fill his plate and was about to begin eating when he heard his name.

"Hariel. There you are. Isn't this place awesome?"

Turning he found Justin taking a seat on the other side of him from Liam. Justin had spent the last couple of days with his parents and had been dropped off by Remus.

"Mum sends her love." Justin continued.

Hariel made the introductions and turned back to Justin.

"Did you get your dorm assignments?"

"I did." Justin grinned. They swapped piles of papers and looked over each others.

Justin was in the same dorm as Hariel. He was also in all the classes and was to see the healer right before Hariel would.

"If you want I can show you to your dorms and classes." Liam offered.

"That would be great. Thank you." Hariel replied with a grateful smile. They may have maps, but nothing beat a guide.

Finishing dinner Liam led the way from the Feasting Hall. They passed through corridors and up and down stairs. Finally they reached a an open area. It kind of looked like a flower as four rounded areas opened up onto the larger room.

"That is for the younger students. You'll be sleeping there." Liam motioned to the rounded area across and to the right of the entrance.

"When you turn thirteen Hariel you'll go to that dorm. And Justin will go there." Liam motioned to the two rounded areas to either side and behind the entrance. First the right and then the left.

"Why will we have different dorms."

"We are split by dominant and submissive. As Hariel is Valkierion he is automatically submissive. You have no creature and are male so you are dominant."

Liam explained and pointed out the last rounded area. The one across from the dominant dorms and next to the younger students dorms.

"That is the professors wing."

The two boys said goodnight to Liam and headed across the main floor to the younger students dorms. Four doors opened off of the area and Justin and Hariel entered the first door on the right. Twelve four poster beds filled the very large room and a locker room style bathroom was set on the wall to the immediate right of the door.

Hariel and Justin found their beds. They pulled out clothes for the next day and went to take quick showers along with the other boys in that dorm room. Everyone was exhausted after their arrival and quickly climbed into bed. Even the four vampires would sleep for a few hours before they would rise.

Hariel however snuggled into the bed. He missed his mother, but was excited about school. Would he make friends? Even though he was afraid if he did they would die, he couldn't help but hope and be excited. Justin was still alive, so maybe he could make friends. His mum said it wasn't his fault. She would be so happy if he did make friends. But he would need to keep his grades up. She would not be happy with him if they slipped. Closing his eyes, Hariel succumbed to the grasp of dreams.

The next morning dawned bright and early. The two boys packed their school bags, glad for the lightening charms on them. Liam met them in the main room and led them back to the Feasting Hall.

"Blue class will meet in the Water lounge. Professor Clare will take the time to explain things. If you have questions Professor Clare is the one you should ask." Liam explained after waking up a bit.

The students were split into different classes. Each class had anywhere between ten and one hundred and fourty four students spanning the twelve years of schooling. All three boys were in Blue class and so shared the dorms. There were also red, green, yellow, brown, gray, white, and black classes.

After finishing their breakfasts the three boys went to the Water lounge and took seats. The water lounge proved its name, the walls were charmed to look like they were water, the flooring was made of actual sand. The furniture looked like driftwood, shells, water plants, and stones. Water creatures were even depicted on the wall and would flit around the room. Hariel was soon caught up playing spot the hippocampus while waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Soon a woman with white blond hair and pale green eyes entered the room. The students fell silent and paid close attention as she took her place behind a lecturne that looked like a sunken ship.

"Welcome students, to a new year at Chisisi Academy of Jyujutsu and Genjutsu's. I am professor Clare and I will be your head faculty advisor. If you have any issues don't hesitate to come to myself or one of your faculty team." Here she motioned to a row of adults situated along the wall with the door. Each professor had a badge with a diamond placed in the center.

"We have professor Mandez our class advisor." A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes stood before retaking her seat.

"Professor Egwu our student liason." An African man stood and nodded to the room before retaking his seat.

"Professor Nahbani our clubs advisor. Professor Katsifara head of your medical team. Professors Vieri, Evans, Lytvyn, and Benli your dorm advisors." Each professor rose and retook them seats once introduced.

Hariel listened as Professor Clare went through the school rules, dorm rules, and other information needed to be covered.

"You will be required to sign up for a club activity, but are not permitted more than four clubs. You can speak to professor Nahbani during breaks this week, however you will need to turn in your sign-up sheets before next Monday or we will decide your clubs and most students don't appreciate it when we do that."

She took a sip of water before continuing.

"Classrooms are in time controlled rooms You will spend an hour each inside the rooms but only half an hour will pass outside. This means a total of sixteen classes will happen daily. Also you will be encouraged to spend two hours a day in study rooms. Giving you an extra four hours to complete any homework. Classes begin at seven sharp and curfew is at ten. Any student caught out of the class wing after ten will receive extra homework in which ever class they need work on."

Hariel shivered and promised himself never to leave the dorms after ten. With the two hours of extra study time he wouldn't get out of classes until five-thirty or six. That didn't include whatever the club hours were.

"Depending on what club you join your club will meet between six and nine during week days and all days Saturday and Sunday. Teachers may also assign punishment work during these times as well. Our facilities aren't equipt with the technology to complete some of our nonmagical tests, so we have an agreement with St. Gabriel Academy to use their equipment one week every year. Students eleven and older will be attending these trips."

She continued for a few more minutes before bringing her speech to a close.

"Now it's time for you to begin your first day. Have a wonderful and productive year and don't forget that the faculty in this room are here to help where they are needed."

They students began to rise and file out of the room. Liam led Justin and Hariel to their first class which would be traditions. The two boys took their seats along with the rest of the class and waited a few minutes for their professor.

A man with grey hair, watery blue eyes, and smile wrinkles entered the room. He was obviously a scholar and gave off the vibe of happiness. A badge with gold in the middle rested upon the man's chest.

"Good morning class. I am professor Farriz I will be your traditions professor. Over time we will cover wizarding traditions, magical creatures traditions, and even the many traditions the nonmagicals we share are world with have. Saying that, we have quite a bit to cover. Each month I shall cover three different set of traditions, then I will give a test and see how well you do both in theory and practice. The remaining time will be spent for those needing it to seek tutors to catch up. If you can't keep up with my pace at the end of the year you will be assigned classes with me that goes in more detail on the traditions you are struggling with."

** They spent the hour going over the terms and rules. They were given pieces of parchment and were required to write down traditions held in their families.**

** After the traditions class they had diplomacy with professor Conners, Etiquette with professor Maners and religion, a class similar to traditions but that introduced the many religions spread throughout the world instead of traditions.**

** After these four classes they attended a penmanship class which showed them proper ways to use different writing instruments. A writing class where they would learn the **cyrillic alphabet, english alphabet, Egyptian hieroglyphs, and Kanji. Which was followed by a class on genneology and finally right before lunch they were split into smaller groups based on their first language. It turned out the school had a translation spell on it which did not incompass the classrooms teaching languages.

Finally lunch rolled around and they had half an hour to let their brains settle before once again going to classes. After lunch Hariel had helth, literature, magical basics, and astronomy wwhich took place in a room that looked like the galaxy. The final four classes were intro to science, Arithmetic, social studies, and the last class of the day was **geography, both magical and nonmagical, with professor Farschot**.

After class Hariel pulled out the clubs list and began going over it. He wanted to get it out of the way before the homework started piling up. The two extra slots in his time table he chose to fill with language classes and he applied to join the track, gymnastics, and swimming teams. It had taken him quite a while as there were quite a few clubs and they seemed interesting.

After dinner he turned his applications into professor Nahbani and returned to the class dorms in order to relax before the next day. They did not get any homework that day and he intended to enjoy this time for as long as it would last.

**End Notes:**

Chisisi = Secret in Egyptian

Jyujutsu = sorcery in Japanese

Genjutsu = witchcraft in Japanese

Eason son of Eade earth or red

Chrystalla denotes a nonchristian

For any Christians that is reading this I don't mean to be offensive with this last name. However, Christianity was more against those of wiccan or magical alignment then otherwise. I thought it was amusing to name a wizard for being nonchristian. Please don't take this offensively.

For those who want to know why I haven't updated when I said I was here are some answers.

The day after posting the last chapter of this story, the day I was to post to the other version; I received my version of the new Microsoft updates. It took me a while to get used to it.

After that I couldn't find where I put the chapter I was supposed to post.

Then I couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this. I decided to create my own school instead of using one of the ones already created. I didn't feel like I could do the other schools justice with what information I had.

I finally found the chapter I was looking for but haven't been able to type it out with looking after nephews and my niece. Not to mention expecting another niece or nephew. My sister-in-law won't tell us which.

I finally typed up the chapter and then went and typed the next one, intendeing for a double update . But then I thought of my little competition and decided not to post them both like I planned because I feel next chapter sort of gives it away.

My family had to leave our town house because of remodeling and my aunts family lost their apartment and came to stay with us for a month which lasted far longer,

My parents believe that is why we had to leave more quickly than otherwise concluded,

We ended up staying in a motel for four months trying to find a home, my grandfather finally purchased a house we can rent from him,

The paperwork took a while and we stayed with him and his girlfriend for a while, their internet is very dicy,

My sister-in-law had a son the day after his brother and sister turned a year old, literally hours after their first birthday.

And finally we moved into our new house and have been unpacking

I posted to the other story, and went to post to this one when I realized. I don't have a chapter written. I was still deciding where to go. Then I made my decision and had to do research. I finally finished writing this chapter literally now. So sorry for the bad grammar.

**Review replies;**

Silvermane1

Thank you for your review. Sorry it took so long to update, I hope it doesn't disappoint you. I may have flashbacks to their escape later, I don't know.

Fallow52

Thank you, I hope you enjoy.

LunaDragAngel

I know how you feel. There are stories I get into and then the chapter ends. I'm sorry mine is like that, I try my hardest not to have cliffhangers. Sorry it took so long and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy.

Guest

Thank you for your review. I'm afraid it will be awhile before then. Or will it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kora light

Thank you and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
